Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 episode 13 Vendetta
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel learns that Yao wants him dead and decides to battle Yao alone but Dragon tells Lioness to help him fight his inner demons. Rated T to be Safe. LionessxAxel at the end


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 13 Vendetta

Axel, Lioness, Hawk, Rachel and Shark were all have the displeasure of King's breakfast.

"Mm good." Said King.

"Attention all Alpha Teens Yao is back and he isn't very happy." Said Garrett.

"Some guys can't accept defect." Sighed Lioness.

"There's more to Yao than meets the eye." Said Axel.

"Indeed." Said Garrett. "He seems to be hiding something but I don't know what it is."

"My guess is we have a lot to learn about Mr Terrace Yao and we're not going to like any of it." Said Axel. "He wants me for interfering in his Sword of Jo-Lan scheme. I must go alone."

"But Axel…" started Lioness.

"No buts Lioness I know you want to help but please don't make this personal." Said Axel and he vanished with Lioness watching sadly.

"Axel always was a bit hot-headed but I understand he's protecting us." Said King.

"Maybe but I want him to be safe as well." Sighed Lioness soon she got into her Green Ninja suit.

"Where did you get that?" asked Rachel.

"I must help Axel it's sweet of him wanting to protect us but that sometimes isn't the best way." Said Lioness as she did a Capoeira move on a wanted picture of Magness. "And who said Ninjas can't do Capoeira?"

"No one." Said Dragon who had just arrived. "And Lioness protect Axel from more than just Yao but his inner demons."

"Axel will be safe with both of us." Said Lioness as she and Dragon left.

Soon Axel found Yao.

"AH READY TO DIE MANNING!" yelled Yao.

"Not if you go back to jail Yao." Said Axel.

"I am never going back to that roach hotel and I will rule the Earth." Said Yao.

Then loads of Ninjas appeared.

"Kill him!" ordered Yao.

Then Axel started to do the Jo-Lan teleport trick making the Ninjas crash into each other.

Dragon and Lioness saw this and battled then Ninjas.

"Axel stop Yao me and Lioness will stop the Ninjas." Ordered Dragon and Axel nodded.

"Remember Axel friends make you stronger." Reminded Lioness.

"Thanks for reminding me." Said Axel as he battled Yao.

"I HAVE COME PREPARED THIS TIME!" laughed Yao as he revealed he was wearing strong armour and jumped over Axel and grabbed Lioness. "LET ME KILL YOU MANNING OR THE GIRL DIES!"

Axel growled and his eyes glowed a more sinister red.

"LET HER GO!" he yelled and grabbed Yao punching him very hard.

"THAT GIRL MAKES YOU SO WEAK!" cackled Yao as he punched Axel.

"NO SHE MAKES ME STRONGER EVEN THROUGH I FORGET THAT SOMETIMES!" yelled Axel and he punched Yao so hard he made him crash into and landed in a bin. "ARGH!"

"NO!" cried Yao.

"AXEL STOP IF YOU KILL YAO YOU'D BE NO WORSE THAN HIM!" cried Lioness taking off her mask. "And ask yourself what would I do if I were in your position."

Then Axel calmed down seeing Yao was trying to make him so angry that he'd become a villain.

"Kill me Manning." Ordered Yao.

"No if I did my friend would hate me for that and just because you know Jo-Lan doesn't mean you know me." Said Axel as he cuffed Yao.

"OH I HATE YOU MANNING!" growled Yao.

"Feelings mutual." Replied Axel as he handed Yao to the cops.

"This is what I meant about Axel's inner demons Lioness." Said Dragon. "And only you can help him."

"Lioness I'm sorry I didn't want you to get hurt by Yao but I guess I was hurting myself more than you." Said Axel and he wiped a tear from his eye. "I wonder if I will get my dad back or even have the guts to face you again."

"Axel it's sweet of you to be worried but don't let anger control you and if you need I will always be there." Said Lioness hugging him to calm him down. "We better see to your hand."

"Yeah." Agreed Axel.

Later at the base Axel had his hand cleaned of blood and he was resting it.

"Axel I found this in the back of your car." Said Lioness showing Axel a photo of them together at the aquatics centre after they first met.

"Thanks Li for everything." Smiled Axel and he and Lioness hugged happily.

Iris Out


End file.
